


【LOGH】Shadow（2017年七二六纪念|奥贝斯坦&克斯拉）

by Jinglebear



Series: 魔改宇宙 [1]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26014702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinglebear/pseuds/Jinglebear
Summary: 是&不是X|银英舞台剧演员梗与银英原作半白组混搭故事|有二设乃至三设|不要在意时间轴，我自己都搞不清|大量篡改舞台剧剧情|强行狗血家庭伦理剧|文中所有正常的人类CP其解释权归田中芳树所有Oberstein and Kessler brotherhood setting.
Series: 魔改宇宙 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888171
Kudos: 2





	【LOGH】Shadow（2017年七二六纪念|奥贝斯坦&克斯拉）

**Author's Note:**

> 请看完温馨提示再选择是否继续阅读。
> 
> ## 【温馨提示】
> 
> 本文属于看完银英舞台剧（早先10年左右那版，不是DNT版）后的狗血脑洞。产生的原因是银英舞台剧外传奥贝斯坦篇中扮演奥贝斯坦异母兄长冯·诺伊曼的演员岸佑二先生，在之后的银英舞台剧《光辉的星 划破黑暗》里扮演了克斯拉。对的你们没有看错，同一个演员。  
> 我当时就产生了这个狗血的脑洞，因为两个人都有斑白头发，所以说有没有可能是遗传（滚~  
> 我并没有完全按照舞台剧奥贝斯坦篇的剧情来写（毕竟舞台剧最后尼桑被干掉了咱不能把宪兵总监干掉啊对不对），所以文章里有各种神奇的脑洞设定和篡改。大家觉得可以接受的话再继续阅读吧~
> 
> 最后，我个人良心推荐同盟篇和奥贝斯坦的外传、击坠王的外传……以及第一部里的崎本大海役吉尔菲艾斯、河村隆之役杨威利和贵水博之役奥贝斯坦。有善良的小伙伴提供了片源，还有善良的小伙伴翻译了，在此一并致以感谢。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

“遵照奥贝斯坦阁下遗愿，在下代为宣读他的遗书。”拉贝纳特站在略显空旷的会议室里，面对着由包括六位一级上将、一位元帅、一位皇太后和一位军情局局长组成的帝国核心打开了白色的信封。  
菲尔纳中将对于自己会成为遗嘱执行见证人这件事情感到有些不安，情绪中也隐隐夹杂着一丝的沮丧。  
军务尚书竟然真的已经不在了。  
遗嘱分成两张，一张是留给军务省和内阁的。奥贝斯坦安排了过渡时期的军务省工作，建议缪拉出任军务尚书一职。总体来说，内容无非就是安东尼·菲尔纳给我看着场子，军务省该干嘛还干嘛，国务尚书玛林道夫请叫他回老家养老之类的，最后再用冷冰冰的语调提醒皇太后陛下自重……希尔德坐在自己的位子上清晰地看到毕典菲尔特翻了个不耐烦的白眼。而菲尔纳则是一脸放空的表情也不知他在想什么。  
第一张遗嘱如其主人活着的时候一样散发着令人不悦的气息。然而，当在场的人们听完第二张遗嘱的内容之后，帝国的重臣们都觉得自己得了幻听。  
“……我名下全部财产，由兄长伍尔利·克斯拉全权处置。以上。”  
几乎自上任以来就一直和军务尚书对着干的克斯拉，面无表情地听着遗嘱里的每一个字。  
拉贝纳特深吸了一口气：“伍尔利大人。”这世上知道奥贝斯坦家还有一个孩子存在的人，大概也就只剩下他、他的妻子和克斯拉本人了。  
“克斯拉？！”米达麦亚瞪大了双眼。  
“我明白了。”克斯拉的手指碰了碰自己的帽子，“菲尔纳中将签字之后就可以了。”他说着，看着拉贝纳特：“拉贝纳特，你呢？”  
“少爷给我留了一笔钱。等少爷的葬礼结束，我就和内子回奥丁去了。”他的独子十年前就战死了，无儿无女，倒也了无牵挂。如今少爷也走了，老夫老妻只能相互扶持着走完自己的人生路。世事无常啊。  
“是吗。”克斯拉轻轻地说道，然后深深地看了拉贝纳特一眼。  
拉贝纳特叹了口气，从兜里掏出了另外一个信封，“少爷在留给我的信里提到过需要交给您执行的事情。但是……”  
但是，宪兵总监伍尔利·克斯拉并不一定愿意替军务尚书巴尔·冯·奥贝斯坦执行这些事情。  
克斯拉短促地笑了一下：“只要不是替他照顾私生子和情人之类的事情，其他的都好说。”说起来，那个家伙真的有这些东西吗？克斯拉表示怀疑。还处在震惊状态的一干提督面面相觑，都不知该说什么好。  
您还是先打开看看是什么再说吧。拉贝纳特在心底道。  
缪拉不动声色地往克斯拉的座位方向挪了挪。  
克斯拉在看第一个句子的时候便挑起了眉毛。  
已经消化完消息的希尔德认真地看着宪兵总监的脸。仔细瞧着，还是觉得宪兵总监和军务尚书一点都不像啊！  
克斯拉几乎是无奈地笑了一下。  
整张纸上只有几个字，核心话题只有一个——Hound。  
关于那个名叫猎犬的情报组织，帝国诸将多少有些耳闻。奥贝斯坦不就是靠着他的情报网发家并且坐在军务尚书的位置上向全宇宙泼洒强力除草剂的吗？瓦列在心底用力地吐槽着。  
“陛下，军务尚书授权在下接管奥贝斯坦家的情报组织并建议解散它。”考虑到事情涉及面较广，克斯拉还是向主位上的希尔德寻求意见，“但是，是否保留这个机构，臣认为还是需要您的判断。”  
“不，这是卿与奥贝斯坦卿之间的事。请卿按自己的意思做吧。”希尔德斟酌之后回答。从长远来看，猎犬已经没有了存在的意义。军务省军情局、内务省和宪兵队组成的情报网本身就已经足够了。但是，这个判断还是要交还给宪兵总监。毕竟，这不是公职可以插手的灰色地带。  
能够流畅地回应出这样的话对希尔德来说真是不容易。事实上她还没能消化刚刚奥贝斯坦第二张遗嘱带来的冲击……年轻的摄政正在用引以为傲的理智强迫自己确认眼前发生的一切事情都不是幻觉。  
“是。”克斯拉回答。  
“另外，还有一件事。”拉贝纳特像是被点亮了人生一样闪闪发光，他用一种饱含深情的眼神望着克斯拉：“少爷的意思是，那条狗当遗产处理。”  
“……诶？”  
等等！  
伍尔利·克斯拉，三十八岁，职业是宪兵总监，至今住在军官单身宿舍，有一个同样住在宿舍里的女朋友。他的人生里，突然多了一条老狗。  
还是奥贝斯坦的狗。

“所以说，养一条狗也挺好的。”玛丽嘉捧着奶茶看着克斯拉。她新买了一包狗粮，高级天然粮，老年犬配方，添加专门的维生素与营养成分。食盆水盆宠物香波宠物玩具还有狗窝垫子之类的东西是拉贝纳特打包送来的——之前奥贝斯坦家竟然是给狗专门做宠物餐，这种奢侈感让玛丽嘉刷新了对已故元帅奥贝斯坦阁下的认知。可工薪族佛耶巴哈小姐确实没有时间做这些，只能委屈军务尚书的狗吃狗粮了。考虑到军官宿舍禁止饲养宠物，达尔马辛犬目前暂时寄养在玛丽嘉的单身宿舍里，而克斯拉也已经把在费沙置办私人房产的事情提上了日程——为了这条狗把搬家提上日程，一想到这件事，克斯拉就从心底里感到一阵无力。  
不管怎么说，奥贝斯坦在遗嘱里提到的是“狗作为遗产处理”而不是“狗作为遗族安置”已经算是很体谅克斯拉了——咳，这是开玩笑的。然而宪兵总监极度怀疑奥贝斯坦明确地将将狗写成“遗产”，是为了让处理其身后事的人不会轻易把狗送到流浪动物收容所之类的地方去。等等。动物真的能作为“遗产”处置吗？克斯拉觉得自己应该再去问问司法省的相关部门，他总觉得自己被忽悠了。要知道，身为奥贝斯坦遗产的全权处置者，克斯拉几乎将异母弟弟的全部财产都直接或变卖后捐赠给福利机构和博物馆等。他连奥贝斯坦家祖传的钻石项链和一大堆古董都捐了出去。只有这条狗和少数没有特殊价值——或者具有极特殊价值的物什被留了下来。奥贝斯坦的帅杖、勋章和元帅礼服等一系列涉及其帝国军人身份的遗物是不需要上税的，所以在奥贝斯坦的所有遗产中，最贵的就是这条老狗，克斯拉为它上了五百二十马克的遗产税，加上老狗的体检费、宠物电子芯片更换费、狗证更新费和今年的犬类五联疫苗费用等，克斯拉前前后后花了一千多马克。  
从宠物店买一只达尔马辛犬幼犬也不过六百马克——克斯拉昨天才知道这个无情的事实。  
“呐，上校先生，虽然我不知道你和奥贝斯坦元帅之间到底发生过什么，不过，他已经不在了呀。”玛丽嘉说着，蹲下身来，摸摸达尔马辛犬的脑袋。老狗抬起脑袋看看她，汪了一声，然后拿脸颊蹭蹭玛丽嘉的裙边。  
“……”

自军务尚书的遗嘱宣读完后，海鹫便持续处于高能炸锅状态。别的不说，银河著名爱妻家米达麦亚元帅已连续三天天天下班后到海鹫报到，就着白兰地拉着缪拉听八卦。奥丁的眼罩啊，那个奥贝斯坦和克斯拉居然是兄弟？不过，为什么军务尚书活着的时候，这两人从来都不提呢？  
缪拉：“你们为什么都来找我？”  
“帝国军就你消息最灵通。”毕典菲尔特抓着缪拉不让他溜，“连你也不知道？”  
“当然不知道！”缪拉回应道，“我又不是万事通。”何况帝国军三大谜之传说之一就是宪兵总监的恋爱史——从恋爱史往外推，这世上真没什么人对克斯拉的背景情况有所了解。  
“这不科学。”瓦列坐在一边喃喃自语。  
“别试了，连菲尔纳都不知道。”梅克林格放下酒杯，伸出胳膊往某个方向比划了一下，菲尔纳被拜耶尔蓝以宇宙港大型拖船机的气势强行拉了过来。  
“下官是真的不知道。”菲尔纳一开口就是这句。  
当克斯拉牵着狗推开海鹫酒吧大门的时候，门里面便是这样一幅地狱般热闹的景象。一级上将们以军衔压迫着军务省的下级军官们，要求他们提供更多的细节，瓦列在和缪拉讨论是不是去民政省能打探到更多的消息。在所有人当中看上去最正常的人是艾齐纳哈，他依旧沉默着，悄无声息地在角落里玩着他的三次元西洋棋——如果手边的电子杂志没有翻到帝国军内部电子小报《Klatsch（八卦）》本月特刊的头版头条“劲爆！宪兵总监阁下与故军务尚书阁下竟是亲兄弟！！！”的话，那真是风貌一如往常。  
“克斯拉卿。”军衔最高的人首先站了出来，米达麦亚看着比他年长的宪兵总监：“我们谈谈？”  
克斯拉叹了口气。  
“所以说，你们想知道什么？”得知今天的白兰地有人买单之后，克斯拉先喝了一整杯才开口。  
“你和那个奥贝斯坦是兄弟？”毕典菲尔特单刀直入。  
“看上去像吗？”克斯拉问他。  
“老实说，不太像。”毕典菲尔特诚实地回答。  
“遗传性白发。”克斯拉指了指自己的鬓角。还不到四十岁就白了，据说是遗传，他也没管，随它去。  
众人露出恍然大悟的表情。奥贝斯坦的头发也白了一块，不过过去谁也没往这个方向联想。  
“另外，同父异母。”克斯拉笑笑：“换句话说，我是私生子，他是继承人。”  
“这分明是一出狗血大戏的节奏。”藏在盆栽后面竖起耳朵听着的拜耶尔蓝喃喃自语。

“巴尔！”妇人的声音穿过走廊进入室内。坐在角落里独自一人面对积木的孩子抬起头。母亲的表情似乎带着欣喜，他不能理解。  
“……找到了合适的人选……虽然手术的成功率较低，但仍然有成功的案例存在……把那个孩子领回来……移植要等到成年……”  
信息就像潮水一样涌入巴尔的大脑。仅仅数分钟后，不到六岁的孩子依然把所有听到的内容总结了出来。  
一，我有一个同父异母的兄弟；二，他和我年纪差不多大；三，父亲要把他带回来，和我住在一起；四，父亲要把他的眼睛移植给我，但要在二十岁以后才能做手术，以上。孩子用光学义眼注视着每一件事的发生，只是静静地注视着而已。  
“巴尔·冯·奥贝斯坦。”在一个阴沉的下午，作为子爵家继承人的男孩见到了只比他大上几个月的兄长。  
“伍尔利，伍尔利·克斯……不，伍尔利·冯·诺伊曼。”因为失去了母亲而在哭泣的孩子抽噎着说。  
两只小手握在了一起。

“名义上的养父母是奥贝斯坦家的被保护人，有帝国骑士的头衔。”克斯拉已经开始喝第三杯白兰地了：“事实上，我被送到了奥贝斯坦家。……奥贝斯坦那家伙也不是从小就阴郁成那样的。面对那种父亲还能精神正常地长大已经是一件非常了不起的事情了。”不过看那样子也不能算是正常……  
“什么什么？那个奥贝斯坦？”毕典菲尔特目瞪口呆。  
其余提督捧着酒杯面面相觑仿佛看到了瓦尔哈拉的七彩神光。幻觉，这一定是幻觉。克斯拉说的那个哭鼻子，超级能哭鼻子，经常躲在房间角落里哭鼻子的小孩真的是他们认识的奥贝斯坦？克斯拉悄悄地把哭鼻子，一把鼻涕一把泪，经常和奥贝斯坦一起塞在床底下哭鼻子的自己略过不提——谁没有点黑历史呢。宪兵总监用沉稳的微笑应对同僚们的惊愕。  
“人是会变的。”克斯拉端起了第三杯白兰地，用一种虚浮的目光掠过室内每个人的表情，喃喃自语一般地说着这样的话。  
人是在什么时候变的呢？十三岁。  
顺从父亲的意愿，奥贝斯坦进入幼校学习，而克斯拉则在普通中学就读——作为器官供给的伍尔利没有必要去幼校。身为老派贵族，老奥贝斯坦对于军人职业有着自己的矜持。可是，还没等巴尔拿到幼校的毕业证书，奥贝斯坦家的当主就在一个雨夜里心脏病发作死掉了。  
“大概是死在了第五任情妇那里。后续的工作我也不太清楚，毕竟是奥贝斯坦他自己去处理的——”克斯拉放下杯子，看着排排坐的同僚们一脸“你在逗我吗”的表情，“没必要这么震惊。奥贝斯坦还是你们所认识的那个奥贝斯坦，这和年龄无关。”克斯拉已经喝掉了第三杯白兰地。奥贝斯坦啊，既不是傻瓜，也并不软弱。尤其死掉的是几乎把他作为正常人应该拥有的童年毁得一干二净的父亲。巴尔甚至连情绪波动都不会有，出了门就是一幅你我熟悉的奥贝斯坦标准套装——换成是克斯拉恐怕也是这样。这些话，克斯拉选择保留在心底。  
“我的身份定位只是一个器官供体，所以在那个应该称为父亲的男人死掉后，我的存在价值也就没有了。巴尔·冯·奥贝斯坦并不需要我把眼睛挖给他，因为这本身就浪费资源，况且还有排异性的风险。然后，我们就分道扬镳了。”克斯拉对着空了的酒杯遗憾地撇撇嘴。从另一个角度来说，帝国理性之壁奥贝斯坦元帅的理论从那时候开始就如此无懈可击。  
在一个雾气蒙蒙的早晨，伍尔利·冯·诺伊曼脱下身上挺括的衬衫和贵族的外套，穿起普通男孩的T恤和工装裤，背着他的行李袋子，坦坦荡荡地从这座死气沉沉的庄园走了出去。没有人试图阻止他。他那同父异母的弟弟，那个义眼的奥贝斯坦，站在二楼的窗户边上，就那么看着他远去。  
从那之后直到二十二岁，两个人才再次见了面。克斯拉有时候在想，奥贝斯坦是不是怨恨过他——他就那样离开了，什么也不管，什么也不在乎，他本就不属于奥贝斯坦家，那个父亲为了将他带回家甚至害死了他的亲生母亲——那个吞噬人性的庄园，他一刻钟也待不下去。  
可是，巴尔·冯·奥贝斯坦呢？在克斯拉逃离那个深渊的时候，奥贝斯坦家的正统继承人仍然留在那里。有时候在梦醒时分回顾那段过去，克斯拉觉得是自己怯懦地做了逃兵。他想了自己，于是逃离了那个泥沼，却把巴尔留在了那里。  
当时哪怕对他说一句“奥贝斯坦家的烂摊子也好，Hound的破事情也罢，通通都别管了，我们一起走吧”——是不是今日的结局会有所不同呢？克斯拉也在自省。可是，这世上根本就没有那么多的可是。一个十几岁的少年怎么可能想到未来的某一天，自己会指挥着舰队，追随着一位杰出的领导者，把那个奥贝斯坦家的寄生树——高登巴姆王朝都连根拔起。  
假设终究只是假设。伍尔利·克斯拉终究长成了现在的伍尔利·克斯拉，而巴尔·冯·奥贝斯坦，终究也成为了他父亲曾经希望他长成的那个样子，甚至超出了所有人的预想。  
极度地冷静与冷血。毫无人性的全客观谋略型人才，他的人生和他的义眼一样充斥着无机感。就算是自己的生命也可以毫不犹豫地当作利息付进去。奥贝斯坦就是这样的一个人。克斯拉不否认自己在奥贝斯坦家度过的那一整个童年让他的个性与奥贝斯坦的个性从灵魂深处来说没什么区别。  
他们的心底都有一些放置于阴影处的东西。只是克斯拉更平和些，或者说，他的显性特征更为平和。他手段不似奥贝斯坦那样激烈，在僚友之间也保持了相对温和的态度——这得益于他较为平顺的青少年时期。离开奥贝斯坦宅后伍尔利再度回到外祖母身边，并最终依照自己的本心做出了就读士官学校的选择。但巴尔并非如此。他的母亲已经在“我生下了一个遗传因子劣等的孩子”的洗脑式自责和丈夫没完没了的指责中彻底地疯了，伍尔利走后，巴尔连个说话的人都没有。拉贝纳特并不能解决所有的问题。更多的时候，巴尔能倚靠的只有自己。年幼的孩子仅仅是因为哭泣就会被父亲痛揍，这样的日子过得太久，痛觉和感情都会麻痹。克斯拉不是不能明白这个道理。但是，在“那件事”后，再次与奥贝斯坦相逢于罗严克拉姆元帅府，兄弟二人还是默契地选择了陌生人的相处模式。仿佛过去那些细小的回忆都不存在一般。  
克斯拉苦涩地咽下了第六杯白兰地。  
奇怪的是，人在世的时候总觉得他有诸多不是万般缺点，人死灯灭，反而回忆起的都是这个人的优点来了。或许也不能称之为优点，只是一些小小的，过去不曾记起的细节。银杏叶书签，用旧了的盲杖，在沙滩上捡到的贝壳，还有公园里的流浪狗。克斯拉不是一个多愁善感的人，第七杯白兰地下肚之后，他的眼圈却有些泛红。  
“你们不是很想知道我和奥贝斯坦为什么形同陌路吗？”克斯拉看着身旁的每一张脸。海鹫的灯光怎么这么暗？他快要看不清僚友们的脸了。  
“喂，克斯拉！”瓦列用义肢捅了捅身旁的人。  
宪兵总监那儿传来了细微的呼噜声。  
“睡着了……”米达麦亚目瞪口呆地看着。  
“最近一段时间对他来说也确实够累的。”缪拉摇摇头，“和他相比我们反而无所事事。”宪兵总监可不是一个在和平时代能够上班打卡下班准点的工作啊。  
“让他睡吧。”瓦列摇铃唤来了海鹫的侍应生，让他给克斯拉准备一间休息室。  
“好了，现在谁和我一起把他扛上去？”瓦列脱下外衣，卷起袖子，顺手把克斯拉的帽子盖在他的脑袋上。  
“换一边，你用左手不方便。”缪拉站起来帮忙。  
两个一级上将拖着一个宪兵总监搭电梯上了海鹫休息室的楼层。剩下的几个一级上将和目前硕果仅存的元帅面面相觑——  
“没什么事就散了吧。”爱妻家以三长官的权威对其他人说道。帝国三长官中唯一存活的那一位——这个表述听上去有些伤感。  
“米达麦亚卿，等一等。”梅克林格结了账，突然叫住了正准备离开的疾风之狼。  
“嗯？”米达麦亚回头。  
“这条狗怎么办？”艺术提督指着趴在沙发边上睡得发出呜呜声的达尔马辛犬。  
“……”  
不幸抽中王签的是毕典菲尔特。他黑着脸，牵着狗绳，走在夜晚的费沙街头。佛耶巴哈小姐今晚在贝尔塞底值班，奥贝斯坦家的老管家拉贝纳特此刻已经搭上了航向奥丁的宇宙船，此狗无人接手。一连问了三家宠物店，均表示稳妥起见十岁以上的老狗不接受寄养。黑色枪骑兵的主官无可奈何地牵着狗在宿舍楼下遛了三圈，最终捡了个大纸箱，把狗往里头一装，简单粗暴地扛起来大摇大摆地走进了电梯。  
军官宿舍门口的“宠物禁入”大铜牌在夜里也特别的醒目。……达尔马辛犬竟然没有反抗也没发出声音，真是体贴啊！

睁开眼睛看到的是陌生的天花板。宿醉的头疼让手脚都有些不听使唤。伍尔利·克斯拉以宪兵总监的理性将昨夜的事情梳理了一遍，天花板和室内陈设是海鹫的风格——也就是说，他在海鹫喝醉了，被送到了海鹫专供醉酒将官们休息的房间里。  
军服因为窝了一夜显得皱巴巴的，袖口有一点酒渍，克斯拉不太清楚究竟是醉前沾上还是醉后不小心蹭上——喂，一次普通的醉酒而已，不需要分析这么多。犯了职业病的宪兵总监及时地掐住了这些奇奇怪怪的念头。他对着镜子整理了一下仪容，顺手拨通了副官的电话。十三分钟后，副官便带着崭新的军服出现在了海鹫。确认了昨天下班带去宠物医院检查身体，之后又随手带到海鹫去的达尔马辛犬目前暂时安放在宇宙舰队司令部的军官餐厅里……等等，为什么在宇宙舰队司令部？克斯拉疑惑……又很快地放下了疑惑。想来是他的僚友们顺手替他照顾了那只狗。不过送到司令部未免有些过头，究竟是谁出的馊主意？克斯拉皱起了眉头。  
“阿嚏！”黑枪主官打了个喷嚏。鼻子有些不舒服，这个季节应该没有花粉过敏的可能啊……啧，司令部中央空调的滤网该洗了。  
“没事，只是不小心喝多了。你下班了吗？”上班的路上，克斯拉顺手给女友打了电话。得知值夜班的玛丽嘉刚刚下班，于是上校先生顺路（其实并不顺路）将佛耶巴哈小姐送回了宿舍，并告知她一会儿有人会把老狗送回她的住所。宪兵总监的行事风格一向如此，他的日程表十分完美，就算天上掉下个卫星，他也有办法把卫星推回去。不管执行任何任务，他的每个步骤都无可指摘——从这点来说，和那个已经不在人世的家伙还真是相似啊。  
克斯拉捏着军帽，强制将这些天来一直在脑海里打转的那个奥贝斯坦往日程表下压，把他从第一位放逐到宪兵队扩大会议、地球教事件善后会议、地球教相关人处置方案、贝尔塞底安保系统重建会议、凯撒莱因哈特陛下奠仪安保会议后面。  
陛下……的奠仪。  
又是一个祭典。  
克斯拉深吸了一口气。地球教的误伤？陛下的替死？太可笑了。  
那个奥贝斯坦怎么可能……脑海里安排日程的声音突然停止。克斯拉看着地上车后视镜里表情错愕的自己。  
兜兜转转一整圈，结果发现公事也好私事也罢，都绕不过那个家伙。  
伍尔利·克斯拉突然咬紧了牙关。

“巴尔·冯·奥贝斯坦！”

十岁的伍尔利生气地叫着弟弟……唔，少爷的全名。  
“什么事？”装着义眼的孩子放下手中的电子百科全书回过头。  
“义眼会烧坏的！”说着，伍尔利拉着巴尔的肩膀，把他从地上提起来。这个孩子有着一头近似黑色的深褐色头发，而和他拉扯着的孩子发色稍浅。他们的瞳色也不一样……不，应该说，他们原本的瞳色也不一样。无机义眼散发着蓝色的幽光，听拉贝纳特太太说，巴尔的眼睛应该是碧玉色的，遗传自他的母亲。  
“我想把这页看完。”巴尔这样说着，掰着哥哥……嗯，哥哥的手。  
“已经看了一个小时了。医生怎么说的？”伍尔利生气地说：“跟我去院子里，你不是要看我放模型飞机吗？”  
“我要把这页看完。”巴尔的倔脾气上来了。  
“跟我走啦！”伍尔利拉着他。  
“天呐，巴尔！”门外响起一个尖锐的女声：“你对我的巴尔做了什么？”冲进来的贵夫人将伍尔利推倒在地。高跟鞋的鞋跟重重地踢在孩子的腿上。  
“我没有……”伍尔利从地上爬起来，抽噎着想要分辩着什么。  
之后这个回忆里就只剩下女主人歇斯底里的尖叫和仆从们嘈杂的说话声了。巴尔……对了，那个回忆里的巴尔……  
巴尔站在那里，拉着他的母亲，似乎说了什么，又似乎什么都没说。他只是在哭泣。  
哭……泣？

军务尚书奥贝斯坦也是会哭泣的吗？宪兵总监克斯拉这样想着。

“所以说，为什么这么多年来克斯拉和那个奥贝斯坦就像普通同僚一样？”毕典菲尔特拉着缪拉踏进海鹫。军情局菲尔纳都不知道的故事，眼下也就只有帝国军全能情报站缪拉能提供信息了。  
“我说，你们是不是把我想象得太过头了？”缪拉非常无奈地发现他的顶头上司米达麦亚也凑了过来，“这样的秘辛我怎么可能知道？”克斯拉加奥贝斯坦的配置不是普通人可以轻易打听到八卦的组合呀。  
不过，缪拉你不是普通人呢。  
“我们相信你。”瓦列用义肢重重地拍了缪拉的肩膀，差点没把砂眸提督拍得坐在地上——这个肩膀可是在要塞对要塞那会儿受伤的肩膀啊！  
“今天谁买单？”缪拉环顾四周。  
“我我我！白兰地还是威士忌？这种场合咱不点朗姆，你们有什么其他需求吗？”橘色头发的提督豪气干云。光棍不用养家，酒钱管够。  
“我要伏特加。”缪拉深吸一口气：“米达麦亚卿，明天早上可否让我请半天假。”  
“诶？”米达麦亚一脸茫然。  
“我今天晚上讲的话，全部都是醉话。”缪拉灌了一口伏特加，向僚友们发出预警讯号。  
其余诸将互相交换了心知肚明的眼神，纷纷点头——  
“啊对，缪拉醉了，现在说的都是胡话。”军衔最高的那个人率先给出了反馈，表情是一本正经的一本正经。  
“我不知道你们是否还记得格林美尔斯豪简提督……”缪拉抄起侍应生拿来的一整瓶伏特加，往自己的杯子里倒。  
“当然记得。我当年写了整整二十八张的战役报告，他看完之后对我说：‘写得挺好。’然后就没有然后了。”曾经在格林美尔斯豪简手下以参谋身份待过一段时间的梅克林格率先反应，“不过他倒是从没关过我禁闭。玛格妲蕾娜私下里管他叫‘老泥鳅’。”  
“男爵夫人很有识人之明，这个绰号再恰当不过了。”瓦列点点头：“话说回来，那个老爷子不是早就没了吗？”仔细一想梅克林格话中的意思是别的上级关过他禁闭……很好，那么问题来了，罗严克拉姆阵营里有没被长官关过禁闭的家伙吗？  
答案是：没有。  
“对。格林美尔斯豪简提督已经过世很多年了。”缪拉仰头再灌了一口伏特加，酒液沿着喉咙一路烧到胃里。米达麦亚见状连忙把杯子抢了下来，才没让缪拉把剩下半杯也一次性喝完——开什么玩笑，要是跟前几天的克斯拉一样说到一半就睡着了，那毕典菲尔特这酒钱就白付了。  
缪拉遗憾地看着酒杯，艾齐纳哈往他手里塞了一杯柠檬水。  
“继续。”  
众人用一种惊吓的眼神望着艾齐纳哈。他们刚刚……大概是集体得了幻听。短短数日间多次产生幻听，诸位阁下在忙于军务之余也要注意身体健康啊。  
“可惜鲁兹不在了，如果是他的话，能讲的事绝对比我多得多。”缪拉啜了一口柠檬水，酸得皱起了眉头。这里面到底加了几个柠檬……侍应生到底看艾齐纳哈到底打了几个响指？  
“鲁兹和克斯拉是过命的交情。”瓦列和这两人感情比较好，“说起来，鲁兹说不定也知道奥贝斯坦是克斯拉的弟……不对，不对。”如果鲁兹知道奥贝斯坦和克斯拉有血缘关系，那么“罗严塔尔不稳”消息传出的时候，他绝对不会将调查朗古和奥贝斯坦的事情拜托给克斯拉。  
瓦列在其他人的眼神示意下安静下来。众人听缪拉继续道：“如果大家还记得的话，克斯拉曾经是格林美尔斯豪简提督的宴会管理官。”被一路从军队贬到宪兵队又从宪兵队提回军队，几乎把所有军事系统转了个遍的克斯拉，作为一位业务能力极强的高级战斗型人才，他始终处在风口浪尖。在宪兵队因为一起不愉快的拒绝逮捕得罪了上司之后，克斯拉便被发放到了边境。直到格林美尔斯豪简以子爵爵位作为担保，力邀克斯拉作为其家族的代理人处理事务，克斯拉才由边境回到了奥丁。  
格林美尔斯豪简对克斯拉有知遇之恩。或者说，最早发现克斯拉才能的，并不是当年在宪兵队档案室里因案件而发现有趣人才的莱因哈特·冯·缪杰尔与齐格弗里德·吉尔菲艾斯，而是比他们更早认识并起用克斯拉的格林美尔斯豪简。  
受到格林美尔斯豪简保护，克斯拉得以在当时的帝都奥丁站稳脚跟——虽然他的命运随着格林美尔斯豪简的离世再次遭遇了寒冬，但在格林美尔斯豪简和那一箱子文书的帮助之下，克斯拉得以与当时还是少将的凯撒莱因哈特陛下相遇，最后成为了罗严克拉姆王朝的基石之一。促成这份君臣缘分的正是老子爵。  
人世间总是有很多值得唏嘘的事情。尽管帝国军的诸将对格林美尔斯豪简的军事能力评价不高，但对他在人事人情上的评价却不低。至少，罗严克拉姆王朝的一级上将们，在格林美尔斯豪简麾下的时候，待遇总比在其他人舰队里强一些。  
“格林美尔斯豪简有自己的一套情报系统。”缪拉言简意赅地道：“而奥贝斯坦也有一套自己的情报系统。”  
在场所有提督中在参谋岗位上待得最久的梅克林格轻轻把手里的酒杯放在了桌上。他显然立马听懂了缪拉话中的意思。  
“等等。这与克斯拉有什么关系？”疾风之狼是第二个反应过来的。元帅阁下虽然对这些文官才通晓的弯弯绕绕不甚熟悉，但对情报敏感是军人的本能。  
缪拉苦笑着，把刚才被米达麦亚抢走的半杯伏特加抢了回来。一饮而尽。  
“传说格林美尔斯豪简有一个装着高登巴姆王朝末代秘密和大贵族们把柄的箱子，但是在他死后，这东西就销声匿迹了。”缪拉这样说着：“我所知道的是，奥贝斯坦在格林美尔斯豪简离世之前，就曾经试图得到它。”高登巴姆已经倒塌，这个箱子也不再是什么不得了的秘密。帝国高层里多少有些人知道这件事。不过，他们从没见过那个箱子。  
这样想来有些事情似乎能够说得通了。在佛瑞德里希四世统治的末期，奥丁的灰色情报网构成纷杂，在这其中格林美尔斯豪简的宫廷派与奥贝斯坦的Hound显然是最大的两家。竞争关系之下一旦发生利益冲突，后果自然不堪设想。  
“我明白了。”米达麦亚闭上眼睛摇了摇头。格林美尔斯豪简托付后事的克斯拉，实际上也被老子爵托付着解散他的宫廷情报网。那么在格林美尔斯豪简在世的时候，克斯拉是否和老人经营一生的宫廷情报网有所瓜葛呢？  
吉尔菲艾斯大公不在了，凯撒也不在了。这个问题的答案，如今或许只有克斯拉自己知道。  
毕典菲尔特开始似乎有些云里雾里，但当缪拉提到克斯拉是格林美尔斯豪简派的时候，对地面俗务不甚清楚的黑枪似乎也反应了过来。  
“克斯拉站到了格林美尔斯豪简那一边，那个毒药应该非常不愉快吧。”毕典菲尔特咧开了嘴。任何能让奥贝斯坦不愉快的事他都会感到愉快——当然要是让奥贝斯坦不愉快的玩意儿是鲁宾斯基地球教特留尼希特一流，那橘发猛将还是由衷地希望魑魅魍魉和妖魔鬼怪不愉快地一起完儿蛋。**  
“谁知道呢。” 对奥贝斯坦素无好感的瓦列道。  
“不要离题，不要离题。咱们今天的话题是‘奥贝斯坦与克斯拉不得不说的故事’。”在文学上也颇有造诣的梅克林格果断地把握住了文章的重点，只是这个标题起得未免有点……  
没猜错的话，那个装满了高登巴姆秘辛的箱子若未遭销毁，那便应该仍在克斯拉手里——猜测总归只是猜测，哪怕喝了三四杯的伏特加，缪拉依然把这话搁在了肚子里。  
“很好，格林美尔斯豪简算一个，就算当时因立场的不同有些许隔阂，那也不会是兄弟阋墙——不，兄弟如路人的根本原因吧？”  
“谁知道呢。”缪拉摇摇头，吩咐侍应生再拿一桶冰块来。  
“谁……等等，你也不知道？”瓦列拦住了缪拉伸向酒瓶的手。  
“我？我当然不知道。”缪拉用温润的眼神注视着僚友，一脸的良善。  
缪拉今晚讲的话其实约等于没讲——在场诸将及墙角诸君顿时有种被骗了的感觉。  
只有付账的毕典菲尔特不这么认为。一想到克斯拉曾经让那个奥贝斯坦非常地头大，他就感觉通体舒畅——果然克斯拉也是他们这一挂的！毕典菲尔特觉得今晚的酒钱物超所值。

“阁下。”宪兵队的副长布连塔诺在宪兵队闭门会议的间隙找到了克斯拉：“关于故奥贝斯坦尚书的私人情报网——”他的话只说到一半便自动停止了。转过脸面向他的克斯拉表情一如往常，却让人觉得少了点什么。  
眼神……  
此刻宪兵总监的瞳孔里藏着无尽的黑暗。  
“那个名叫Hound的情报网现在是非法组织。组织内部成员的名单，故军务尚书似乎已经全部销毁了。所谓不再追究该组织成员个人仅仅是从‘无犯罪行为’的角度来说，我要求你们重新核查每一个牵涉该组织的成员，一旦发现有严重违法行为的人员，立刻依法逮捕。”  
“是，阁下。”  
这是死了的奥贝斯坦和活着的克斯拉之间的最后一场战争。双方对输赢都并不在乎，他们只是从自己的立场出发，做自己认为对的事情——就像他们过去做的那样。在得到Hound未销毁的资料时，克斯拉觉得自己又被奥贝斯坦摆了一道。奥贝斯坦剩了些什么给他呢？弃子和空壳。他的Hound他自己已亲手摧毁，只剩下一些废墟，留给克斯拉当个借口。  
不愧是巴尔·冯·奥贝斯坦。那双冰冷的义眼似在眼前。克斯拉捏着报告书久久不发一语。  
一瞬间仿若时光倒流——

“格林美尔斯豪简提督只剩下这个儿子。”那一年的伊谢尔伦要塞，在雷神之锤炮底检查口，有个人这样说道。站在他对面的是一个瘦削的男人，地上还躺着一个昏迷的。  
“哦？”手中拿着光束枪的男人发出了一个混杂着轻蔑与冷漠的单音。  
“我答应过提督，替他保全唯一的后代。”克斯拉拉开了枪栓。  
“你要射杀我？”奥贝斯坦微微抬起下巴，他的义眼在人工照明下闪着森冷的光。  
“这话应该由我说。”克斯拉冷漠地望着眼前黑黢黢的枪口，“你要杀我吗？”因为我妨碍了你，你就要杀我吗？  
奥贝斯坦没有回答。但他的枪早已拉开了保险栓。  
“我从不知道你对格林美尔斯豪简有如此的忠心。”奥贝斯坦举着枪的手平稳异常，他的语调与他的手一样平稳，不存在任何情感的波澜。仿佛这枪口所指之人昔日与他共同生活的场景皆不存在。  
“至少比你可笑的家学要好点。”克斯拉眯起眼睛：“如果今天站在这里的不是我，一个小时以前你就该把所有事情解决了。”他往前逼了一步，腿部与脊背线条紧绷，仿佛一只狩猎中的豹。  
“承蒙夸奖。”奥贝斯坦没有后退，“军中杀人罪名不轻，把我杀了之后，你要如何替自己洗脱罪名？”他突然换了个话题。  
原来，巴尔一直认为他的哥哥是来杀他的。克斯拉自嘲般地想着。“这话问得奇怪。此时此刻想要杀人的人应该不是我吧？”克斯拉朗声道：“我想知道，你正在湮灭的证据关系到谁？是哪路神仙让你不惜亲自在伊谢尔伦要塞动手？”他并不好奇这个问题，他只想知道奥贝斯坦到底想干什么。  
你在想些什么，巴尔？  
你在替谁做事，巴尔？  
你用枪指着我，又是为了什么，巴尔？  
克斯拉没有得到答案。  
奥贝斯坦从不跟其他人解释他行事的理由。  
伍尔利·克斯拉也是“其他人”中的一员。  
什么兄弟情，什么手足爱，通通都是笑话。枪口之下展露的才是最真实的情感。巴尔·冯·奥贝斯坦与伍尔利·克斯拉时隔九年后的重逢，彭美伦餐厅里的酒盏轻摇，街心公园长椅上的促膝长谈，原来都是假象。奥贝斯坦想要的无非就是格林美尔斯豪简的动向，宫廷派的情报，新无忧宫的暗流和佛瑞德李希四世的隐疾——仅此而已。  
那么克斯拉呢？他在与奥贝斯坦说话的时候，是不是也带着类似的目的？格林美尔斯豪简的宫廷派嗅到了倍尼明迪侯爵夫人所生皇子夭折消息下的异样气味。佛瑞德李希四世要的是一个结果，而布朗胥百克和立典亥姆要的是没有结果。立典拉德老怪物居于其中，假装自己什么都没看见。  
贵族们忙不迭地派出了猎犬（Hound），佛瑞德李希四世则将自己的心思托付给了旧日里与他勾肩搭背，最终拿着脊背将他拱上皇位的格林美尔斯豪简。于是以猎犬为家纹的奥贝斯坦闻风而动，而克斯拉则在格林美尔斯豪简的授意下东西奔走。  
到头来，兄弟二人还真是殊途同归。  
“伍尔利·克斯拉少尉！”  
“巴尔·冯·奥贝斯坦上尉！”  
那年的伊谢尔伦要塞，兄弟二人最后一次喊了对方的全名——甚至带上了军衔。这是第一次，也是最后一次。

然后，一切都归于平静。

得知罗严克拉姆元帅从边境调回伍尔利·克斯拉的时候，奥贝斯坦依然是面无表情。他不曾就这一人事命令发表过任何意见。三分之四个九年之后，克斯拉与奥贝斯坦再度聚首。在奥丁，在坚实的地面上，脚踩着罗严克拉姆元帅府猩色的绒毯，头顶上是刺眼的水晶灯。无机义眼还是无机义眼，端正如少壮派律师的面庞也一如昨日，只是一个两鬓斑白，一个额角染霜。  
时光总归是留下了些痕迹。  
巴尔·冯·奥贝斯坦与伍尔利·克斯拉在元帅府二楼的走廊上相遇。  
他们目不斜视，端正肃穆。以陌生同僚的姿态相互敬了军礼，然后错身向着各自的方向继续前行。你的阳关道，我的独木桥，或者我的阳关道，你的独木桥。你我好似行走于铁道线上，你在左边，我在右侧，平行而走，永不相交。  
好吧，这又有什么关系？  
九年又九年。克斯拉已经不打算再去细数自己的过去。他现在独自行走在寂寞的隧道里，听历史洪流在山洞中发出巨大的回响。枕木的另一端，曾经与他平行前进的那个人不在了。  
克斯拉并非没看过格林美尔斯豪简老提督留下的书札。那些用最古老的方式记载在纸张本册上的名字，曾帮助他在新帝国历元年的六月二十二日前一口气将苟延残喘的贵族派残余势力连根拔起。说到底，格林美尔斯豪简提督还是精明的，他准确地预知到了自己死后的未来。然而对于克斯拉而言，老提督准确预知的事情又何止这一桩。  
“我知道你从哪里来。”二十二岁的克斯拉站在老者面前，看那个已似枯木一般的男人佝偻着身躯在阳台上浇花。“我并不在乎你曾经在那个流浪犬之家过过怎样的日子，你不是一个任人宰割的人，所以在看到山洞尽头希望的曙光之前，还需要忍耐一些时日。”格林美尔斯豪简说着一些莫名其妙的话，让人听得云里雾里。  
“提督……”克斯拉的表情看上去有些凝重。这些没头脑的话，也不知他到底听懂了多少。  
“猎犬和牧羊犬。”在送走克斯拉后，格林美尔斯豪简望着他的背影，如此喃喃着。虽然二人都否认着确实存在的兄弟关系，但仔细想想他们又是何其相像。一只猎犬游荡于猎场，在深夜里咬杀草洞里的兔子或蛇。一只牧羊犬逡巡于草场，在漆黑的午夜驱赶那些不速之客。他们出没于天亮前的时间，在黎明女神吹响号角之前，将魑魅魍魉拖进阴影里，消灭，或者彻底地消灭。  
没有其他的选项。

“说到底，我和你是同一类人。”新帝国历005年七月二十六日。有个人站在费沙阵亡将士陵园里，对着一块黑色的花岗岩墓碑说话。坟墓外面的人有着斑白的双鬓，他把军帽压得很低，在四下无人的地方，依然不打算露出自己的表情。  
坟墓里面的人是无法回应他的。  
永眠者的访客解下自己的披风，盖在坟墓上面。他将一个小木盒与一条约莫是绳子的东西放在墓前。木盒上面挂着一块钢牌。  
“这只狗大概还是更喜欢你。”克斯拉在坟前坐了下来，他把盒子往墓碑前推了推：“你也就只招非人类生物的喜欢。”很多很多年前，他曾经和坟里的这个一起在公园里喂过流浪动物。为什么不让自己更招人类喜欢一些？这话克斯拉问不出口，也不用问出口。  
“呐，我带你过来了。老老实实地在瓦尔哈拉陪那个家伙吧。”这句话或许是对盒子里的家伙说的。  
长夜终有尽时。  
猎犬把生命奉献给黑暗，而牧羊犬则会继续战斗于黎明。

ENDE  
————————————————————————

*“就算天上掉下个卫星，克斯拉也能把它推回去”——霍克阿姆罗：“你说的好有道理。”（声优梗）  
**（毕典菲尔特你就没考虑最后真和特留尼希特同归于尽的是隔壁的金银妖瞳吗？？？）

“佛瑞德李希四世则将自己的心思托付给了旧日里与他勾肩搭背，最终拿着自己的脊背将他拱上皇位的（老相好）格林美尔斯豪简。”【滚。


End file.
